Babychild
Babychild A threat against the Zemo A sister of Fairchild who approaches next to her, looking out for her when the Zemo is trying to stop her with her parents. She warns the Zemo there is the only one way they are going to find out what she is going to do it. She shouts her name--Babychild by protecting her family no matter what the consequences are. Less problem with the Zemo A mother of Babychild ends the stop by realizing what is going on with her life with her old team and wondering why the Zemo is interested in her old team. The Zemo discovered her mother was actually Snake in which gives Babychild an impression by knowing that she would have wanted to name the Snake someday. The Letter From the Xia Babychild has obtained the letter from the Xia and wondered what Xia is, pondering where this information from the Xia has gotten her name through. She discovers that the Zemo is connected to the Xia when she asks her mother, the one who told her that Xia is youth team comparison to the Zemo. She seems not to interest in the Xia, but willingly visits the Xia for the Xia's sake. Visitation Babychild comes in the door inside of the facility of Xia, asking if she comes to the right place where Xia lives. Danize asks Babychild, "What's your name, ma'am?" Babychild says, "I am Babychild, ma'am." Danize asks Babychild if she recognized her as public famous young heroine before. Babychild apologizes that she does not know Danize. Danize tells Babychild that is okay and her name is Danize. Babychild says, "What's the biggest deal for all of youse to send me a letter and you all have big numbers for your team." Danize tells Babychild, "Actually, we want to see and know you, what you look like, and we make sure of that we do not make any threats with you. And, those members, Xia, are dividing different numbers of team." She tells Danize, "Nice meeting you. I am sorry that I do not have any times to talk because I have another time to make a plan." Danize says, "Enjoy your life and have a nice day." Urge to Need the Help From the Xia When she is in a grave trouble, she realizes that Warchild is gone crazy and mad and sees Fairchild going down. Babychild decides to make a diversation to give herself an owe for what she made a foolish act with Xia. She comes to Xia as she needs help. The Xia willingly helps her and fight against the Warchild. Xia seems unable to defeat Warchild When Babychild becomes guilt, she sees the Xia fighting against the Warchild and the Xia loses the battle against Warchild. She tells the Xia to drop dead because it is all her fault. However, the Xia tell her that is not her fault and the power of Warchild is really giving the Xia a new challenge. She asks the Xia is there any way we can stop Warchild. The Xia say, We need to be patient no matter what it takes them to study the powers of Warchild and ask her where does it learn from?" She says, "I do not know." The Xia confuse by this, asking her how does it know where she lives and thinking that could be a possiblity there may be some explanation why it came to her and her family. She tells the Xia that Warchild may have killed her sister and parents as well. The Xia ask, "How can you be so sure about that?" She beg the Xia to come and see themselves and ask if she is gone crazy, too. The Xia tell her that she is not gone crazy just because they want to know where it gets from. She confusedly asking the Xia what does they mean by that. The Xia say, "This Warchild is expert at this, but its secret thing it has hidden somewhere from. This has to be your place." She says, "What is so special about my place?" The Xia and she come to the place where Warchild has used things to keep him invulnerable. She realize that is forbidden thing it could not dare to touch, but she assume it is not suppose to break in her family under the oath. the Xia confuses by this and asks if it could be a family member. She wonders the same thing. Category:Character Category:Xia Category:Xia Membership List